Dora The Explorer: Crazy Adventures
by RaxtMec202
Summary: the title speaks for itself. not for little kids. it is now M rated because of Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Dora The Explorer: Crazy Adventures

(I DON'T OWN Dora alright! So just sit back and relaxed and enjoy this piece of crap!)

Chapter 1: To Razor Village Part 1

One day Dora and Boots were playing with her little brother and sisters outside when Dora parents came out.

"Dora! Boots! Me and your father are going out for a few days. Can you please take of the babies?" Dora Mom says carrying her luggage.

"Sure Mami just don't bring any more babies." Dora say to her mother. "Oh Dora!" Dora Mother Giggled. "Yea No more Babies? Heh." Dora Father say sarcastically while throwing some condoms on the ground.

Then Dora parent put there luggage in the car. Then Papi tried to start the car but he kept trying to start but it wouldn't. "DAMN IT! WHY WONN'T THIS FUCKING CAR START?" Papi said in rage. He then tried to start it again then it finally started and then they drove off saying goodbye to her 6 year old daughter and her gray monkey friend.

They then kept playing with the babies until Boots saw something on the ground. It was the condoms that Papi threw away on the ground.

"Hey Dora what this?" Boots said pointing at the condoms.

"I don't know Boots let me see." Dora said picking up the condoms. While they were doing that Dora twin brother and sister tried into and did but they crib then started to roll down the hill and started going the road.

When they were done looking they saw Dora twin brother and sister rolling down the yellow paced road. "OH NO BOOTS THE BABIES ARE GOING DOWN THE ROAD HEADING RAZOR VILLAGE!" Dora screamed.

"Does this mean we have to go save them?" Boots questions Dora. "Yea let's go save the-" Dora says before Boots cut her off. "HELL NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO RAZOR VILLAGE ON FOOT! C'mon You Bitch get on motorcycle." Boots said.

They then get on Boots motorcycle and go after the babies.

"C'mon va-" Dora sings before she got cut off by _Rack City by Tyga._ "Were listening to my music this time." Boots said starting to smoke a cigarette and giving Dora a pack she takes on and gets a lighter and start to smoke.

3 hours later

Dora and Boots were high as crap. Then they heard Swiper who was in the bushes he was about to steal Dora backpack then he smell the smoke "OHH! SOMEBOBY GIMME THAT SHIT!" Swiper says.

They then given Swiper and then stop for a smoke session.

Well that it's for Part 1 see y'all for Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Dora The Explorer: Crazy Adventures

(Ok this Fanfiction was supposed to be one shot but you guys like it so here more!)

Chapter 2:To Razor Village Part 2

Boots, Dora, and Swiper finally wake up from being high.

"Uh…what the? OH NO! BOOTS WE HAVE TO SAVE THE BABIES FROM GETTING KILLED IN RAZOR VILLAGE!" Dora screams coming out of highness.

"God, do you ever shut the Fuck up! No wonder boots hate your guts." Swiper said waking up.

"Actually I only like her because of her ass." Boots said looking at Dora ass. "Shit, I would tap that except she hates my guts." Swiper said to Boots. "Hey, it ok man she don't understand how you roll but I understand, Swiper." Boots says to Swiper while he's blushing.

"…..Are you getting turn on by me?" Swiper said. "WHAT?! NO! I'm not gay! I'm just curious." Boots said making the conversation more awkward.

"Uh…HEY DORA YOU STILL NEED HELP FINDINGYOUR TWINS BROTHER AND SISTER!" Swiper said leaving Boots confused for a minute.

"DAMN IT Swiper that's my job I'm her sidekick!" Boots saying while following Swiper and Dora.

A few hours later they made it to The Razor Village Camp. Swiper, Dora, and Boots didn't care and weren't scared and just waltz in until they had gotten seen by Razor Soldiers.

"HALT! Your little adventure stops here." The Razor Soldiers said the crew. Dora got scared so Swiper stepped up and said.

"Get out of the way you big Fockers me and this girl are looking for the babies so get out the way You DickBiters." Swiper said to The Soldier.

"Heh. You don't see that everyday an 8 year old girl fucking a fox. Isn't that the weirdest shit I ever seen." The Solider said to Swiper.

"WTF?! I Didn't bang her I wish I did but I didn't so how about you shut your fucking pussy ass mouth and give us the damn babies you-" Swiper was about to say more until Dora said.

"Swiper I know you're trying to help but I think I got this." Dora said to Swiper surprising him. "Yea Dora show it how it done! You go Girl! Ya Dora go kick his ass!" Benny, Isa, and Tico said in the background while Boots Swiper noticing them.

"You three get the FUCK out of this fanfiction!" Swiper and Boots said with an angry face.

"Hey Boots you're not the only that Dora extremely attracted to!" Isa says to Boots. Everything then got silence for a minute.

"Dora's a Lesbian?" Swiper said to Isa after her comment plus getting punch by her. Then out of nowhere all of five of Dora friends started a Brawl.

Then The Soldier said to Dora. "Uh aren't you going to stop this?" The Soldier said to her. "No they do this every day now as for you…BIIIIIIIIITCH! YOU BETTER GIVE MY MUTHA FUCKING TWIN BROTHER AND SISTER BACK BEFORE I PUT CHILD ABUSE ON YA BITCH! YOU DON'T FUCKIN KNOW I'M FROM THE HOOD THE LATINO HOOD YA SMALL DICK ASS BITCH NIGGA YEA I SAID THE "N" WORD DON'T YOU FEEL OFFENDED NOW BEYOTCH! NOW HOW ABOUT YOU HAND OVER MY BROTHR AND SISTER GO BEFORE I GET A KNIFE AND CUT OFF YOU'RE TESTICILES AND SELL THAT SHIT ON EBAY MUTHA FUCKER!...so please lets us end ok." Dora said with a smile on her face.

"OOOOHH! SHIT MANE SHE POPPED ON YA ASS!" A soldier said with everybody laughing.

"Just end this damn chapter already." The soldier facepalming

To Be Continued

Chapter 3: The Brawl coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Dora Crazy Adventures

(I wasn't going to make another but you guys encourage me to it so here's part 3)

Chapter 3: To Razor Village Part 3 (BRAWL!)

While Dora was talking to the Guards Boots and Sniper were having a Brawl. Lisa comes up to Boots starts to punch him but Boots said.

"Sorry I don't hit Lesbian Bitches." Boots said while Lisa goes into RAGE! "I AIN'T NO MUTHA FUCKING LESBIAN DICKMONKEY!" Lisa said rage pulling out a Berretta. "OH SHIT! HO GOT A GUN!" Boots screamed.

Lisa then starts shooting in rage while everybody else started running. Swiper then gets close to Tico and says "Hey Tico need your help." Swiper said kindly to Tico.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?! DON'T MAKE ME PUT MY DICK IN YOUR BUTTHOLE!" Tico screams in rage.

"Tico you a gay ass bitch now get over here you little faggot!" Swiper says. Then Tico then moves in front of Swiper. "What?" Tico says. Then Lisa sees Swiper and Tico.

"Swiper you robbing stealing mother fucker!" Lisa shouts while capping her Berretta. Lisa then shoots bullets not at Swiper but at Tico, She Then stops after noticing what she done.

Here lies Tico who has bullets in his body and bleeding very bad! "TICO!" Lisa screams after shooting Tico.

"Wow. Look at what you done you Dumb Whore!" Swiper said while Lisa comforts Tico which makes her go into her little Rage.

"FUCK YOU SWIPER I FUCKING HATE YOU GO SUCK BOOTS DICK FOR ALL I CARE! I HATE YOU SWIPER NOBODY LIKES YOU SWIPER! GO DIE IN A HOLE LIKE FOX SHOULD LIVE YOU PICE OF SHIT!" Lisa shouted after what Swiper said.

"Girl don't even but sadly, Lisa you on Dora vagina 24/7 just because you're one of the main girls in the series. You a freaking Lizard so how about you go die and burn in the desert you CUNT!" Swiper said while bringing out a AK47 "Oh! I forgot! Say my catchphrase for me Lisa!" Swiper cocks his gun.

"Aw man? Why?" Lisa says in confusion. Swiper then headshots Lisa a million times. " I did that so everybody will know in your Memorial that you Died from Me You Vagina Sucking Crazy Lesbian Bitch Lizard!" Swiper said while walking near to Boots.

Boots just got done Beating up Benny. Boots then says hi to Swiper then looks at the corpse of their friends and then walk to Dora.

END

Next Time: Chapter 4 To Razor Village Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Dora Crazy Adventures

Chapter 4: To Razor Village Part 4

(WARNING!: Mature Content! Headed your way! You've Been warned!)

Boots and Swiper were then walking back where Dora and were a little surprise. Dora was then peeing on the Razor Village Soldier. Boots and Swiper then look confuse and ran to Dora. Dora then turn around not noticing her pants are still down.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH DAMN!IT'S SO SMALL!"Swiper yell trying to not look at Dora's Vagina. "GOD DORA! PULL UP YOUR DAMN PANTS SHIT!"Boots commands Dora. Dora then did what Boots told and look at Swiper and Boots. "Dora you know I love you but What the fuck was that all about?!" Boots yell at Dora.

"I thought you said to treat everybody like a bunch shitheads and whoever messes with us can go die and burn in hell because everybody assholes." Dora said to Boots. Swiper then goes to Boots ear.

"You know I think Dora still a little bit high (Referring to Chapter 1) from the weed you gave her a few hours a go." Swiper says to Boots.

"Yea I think that weed made her retarded." Boots says. "Wait Did we just gave an eight year old a bunch of drugs even know her mind is still developing." Swiper says while noticing Dora throwing up in the background.

"BO-OTS! I forgot we got to save the babies!" Dora says as some vomit is still on her mouth. "FUCK THE BABIES I WANT TO GO HOME AND HAVE BEASTILALTY SEX WITH YOU BABY!" Boots yells at Dora while. Swiper walks over to Dora. "Dora I'm sorry for my retarded ass friend her he doesn't know what he is talking about." Swiper said kissing Dora hand.

"Now If you want a real man I will go find your babies and after all this I'm just going to say you and me can go back to your house turn off the lights and if somebody furry little dick comes out baby don't be scared….I'm here for you." Swiper says getting near Dora lips and Dora getting near Swiper.

As Boots watches this he starts to get very angry but decides to pull out his phone and starts recording. "You can Kiss Dora all you I will have all the proof to the cops that you're a pedophile, Swiper.

After that Swiper and Dora then started making out with each other. Dora and Swiper then fall to the ground and Swiper then starts to pull off Dora clothes and puts his furry penis into Dora vagina and started having sex.

(HOLY SWEET JESUS! THIS PART IS TOO MUCH WE ARE SKIPPING THIS PART BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO FAR!)

Dora and Swiper then stand up and look at Boots who was playing with his phone. "Boots!Now that were done Let's go Save The Babies!" Dora says to Boots.

"I'm with you Dora I'm with you all the way!" Boots says with an evil smirk on his face as he looks at his phone. Dora and Swiper then run into the gate of Razor Village. "Alright then everybody let's go-" Dora said before Gunshots were heard and bullets were going through and people stabbing poor Dora.

Dora then falls down bleeding from all over her body and Boots and Swiper are shocked from the scene and scream "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" Swiper and Boots screamed.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Dora Crazy Adventures

(Mature Content 18+! Been Warned)

Chapter 5: To Razor Village Part 5 (WTF?!)

Boots and Swiper are stunned at what happen to Dora. "NOOOO DORA….SHE DEAD!" Boots said as he cried with tears. Then Suddenly Dora gets up and run over to a tree with a bloody trail following her. She then goes throws up and then comes to Boots.

"Boots My tummy hurts I've keep throwing up vomit. Is this some kind of sign?" Dora says as she scratches her bloody head in confusion. Boots and Swiper then look at each other and say.

"What…the…fuck?!" Boots and Swiper said as they run away from Dora. Boots then gets near Swiper ear. "Dude how in the hell is that bitch still alive she got shot and stabbed. She has wounds that not even an anime character would survive from." Boots said as he starts to freak out.

"You do realize she is the protagonist of this story but other than that if you haven't notice she constantly throwing up like some kind of slut." Swiper says as Boots and him look at Dora throwing up in the background.

"Yea, but I only saw her mother do that when she was pregnant with-" Boots say as he realize something in his head. "OHH SHIT!" Swiper says as he start to freaks out. "HAHA! YOU GOT THAT HOE PREGNANT!" Boots said as he gets punch By Swiper.

"LOOK BOOTS! There was no way in hell that Dora is pregnant I am a fucking animal and beastiality doesn't work Damnit we didn't use a condom because humans and animals can't develop a bab-"Swiper says as Dora shouts at both of them to look.

Dora then gets into a shitting stance and starts to fart and then something came out of her pats which turn out to be a baby with a fox tail and had a whole lot of poop all over it. Swiper and Boots look at the scene and start to throw up and after that a vortex comes out of nowhere and sucks them all in it.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTT TTTTTTTTHHHHHHEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Swiper and Boots scream out as they hold onto each other and go deeply into the vortex.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Dora Crazy Adventures

(So I decided that I should do this series two times a week since it shorter than Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories but don't worry that series is coming back I just have a whole lot of stuff due this week but hopefully next week it will be released but for now Enjoy Dora!)

(WARNING: Content 18+)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dora the Explorer

Chapter 6: Weird Dimension Part 1

Darkness is shown at first of the scene. Then it looks like somebody eyes were opening up then a girl appeared but she was blurred and then a seductive voice was heard. The person seeing in one person was Boots who now has an adult body.

Boots now looks around and see he is at this random apartment that has junk around it and notices he is in the bed. But didn't notice that he was in the bed with Dora who appearance changes of having large breast and is naked.

"…The Fuck?" Boots questions Dora appearance until he awakes and sees Swiper fidgeting around while he is sleeping.

Boots then goes to Swiper and wake him up. "Shit. That dream was freaky." Swiper said rubbing his head. Boots and Swiper then start to notice all the Northen Lights.

"Hey Swipes did we get high again?" Boots looking at his surroundings.

To be continued

(Sorry it was really short it just that I wanted to make a shorter one but it will be longer soon.)


End file.
